The Dappled Light
by forest-winds
Summary: Dapplekit is a spoiled kit, and she is loved. But her sister is not, and what will happen? -SHUT DOWN FOR NOW-
1. Chapter 1

Dapplekit's POV

"Oh. Come look, Dapplekit is opening her eyes!" A voice meowed. I wonder who she is... What color are my eyes? "Dapplekit. Please open your eyes so we can play." A younger voice sounded. I didn't want to rip my eyes open. I tried to produce sound like the other voices. I think the cat wrapped around me is my mother. I try to say it. "Muh... Mo.. Mother?" Did I sound it right? A warm light was around me. "Is she going to open her eyes this day?" The younger voice spoke. What is day? I think it is the light hours, the hours that let warmth, not from a cat those times, the warmth from sunlight. I made up some words for day, and I can't think of any words but the Light Hours and Dark Hours. I can tell from sunlight in the Light Hours, the cold, dark breeze and a bird producing a 'Hoo hoo' in the Dark Hours. I waited, it took so long. I opened my eyes, finally seeing the Dark Hour. Everybody was sleeping. I sighed. I walked out. There was this huge white circle in the sky! And the sky was dark! I thought, I started to open my eyes at the Light Hours, and I really opened them at the Dark Hours. I saw another cat come towards me. Who are you? I needed to try to say this. "Woo.. Whoo.. Who.. Aar... Are... Yoo.. Ou?" I tried to say. I hoped it went right. "Dapplekit! You opened your eyes!" The cat lowered herself down, and whispered, "I'm Rosefire. I am your aunt, your mother's littermate." She said, smiling. This cat looked old, and she was creepy. I don't think I shall attempt to say this, though. "You should go to sleep." She said. I proceeded to try to say, Ok, I will go to sleep, please show me to where I shall rest. "O... O.. Kay.. Ay.. I... Wi... Wi... Wi... Wi.." I failed. I was angry at myself for doing this! The other kit could say things as easy as breathing! "Do you need help getting to where you will go to sleep." She offered. I thought, but I needn't. I said immediately, "Yes." I was amazed at myself. I said yes!

"Ok. Follow me." She meowed. I followed her on wobbly feet. When we got to the place, where I first started. I saw the cat that I sat by while I was still breaking open my eyes. She was awake, and looking at me. "Dapplekit, you opened your eyes! And thank you Rosefire, thank you! I thought she wondered off." The cat said. Oh, I just now noticed her colors. She was a tortoiseshell cat. I never saw myself. Oh, my speech. I asked in pieces, "C-can I... Uh... Sea... Myi... Shelf?" I laughed in my head because of my speech. "Sure. Then we go tosleep, ok?" The tortoiseshell said. I nodded. "Oh. And I am your mother." She added. This beautiful cat was my mother?! We walked to a spot that had small water in it. I looked in. I was a white cat with gray, tan and white on my face. I was fluffy, my mother whispered I was 'long-haired', and we headed back. "C... And... Aye... Sleeyp... Wi... Thhh.. Yoo?" I shakily asked. "Sure!" My mother said. I curled up with her, and she started smoothing my fur. It felt like she was parting my fur, and it didn't feel wet. It started raining. I looked around. Another mother... My mother called herself and other mothers that slept here, queens. I looked at all of them. My mother kept on cleaning me, and I fell asleep, soothed by my mother's tongue, and the rain pattering on the rocky surface outside.

Author note: An Unlikely Undergo is closing for matters I cannot explain. Arrgh... This is published and will be combining the plot. The story here is set with the kit by the name of Dapplekit. She is a mix between a ragdoll cat and a tortie cat. But, just if you wanna know, Rosefire is a cream color with brown muzzle, paws, and tail. Dapplekit's mother is pure tortie. Her father, who will cone in later, is a ragdoll. Well, hope you enjoyed!

-Yelli_Gal


	2. Chapter 2

I** have considered making this scene: An elder, Paletail, is telling kits about Dapplekit. Oh, and The Unlikely Undergo is going back up, I did not know how to make docs for stories... Now I do!**

Elder_ scene:_

Hello, Firekit and Leafkit. Let us continue our story, yes? We are skipping time, to where Dapplekit is six moons. Hear this story, and pass it on...

_6 moons later..._

"Dapplekit!" A meow came from a ledge. "Come here!" Her mother, Foxnose, called. "Fine!" Dapplekit meowed. Her sister, Sunkit's, apprentice ceremony was delayed for 2 moons for trying to shove Dapplekit off a cliff. Sunkit sat on a small rock, because she had tiny legs, while the other cats had long legs, allowing them to jump higher. She sneered at Dapplekit, saying, "Look. There's the stupid spoiled kit who is pretty and loved!" Dapplekit ignored her, walking over to Foxnose.

"Today is the big day." She said. Dapplekit was suprised when Foxnose walked away without grooming Dapplekit. Then, she heard it:

"All cats old enough to leap from cliff to cliff gather around for a tribe meeting!" The leader, Petalstar, said. "Today we have the announcement of a kit becoming a apprentice, for a new warrior life to begin. Dapplekit. Step up." Petalstar announced. Dapplekit padded up, her pelt tingling with excitement. "Do you promise to follow the warrior code, and fight alongside your clanmates?" Dapplekit said, "I do."

"Then you are named Dapplepaw." Petalstar meowed. The clan yowled, "Dapplepaw! Dapplepaw!" Dapplepaw hoped when she looked at Sunkit, she would see pride in Sunkit's eyes, but when she turned around, she saw hate in Sunkit's eyes, her claws unsheathed, scraping the ground. Dapplepaw frowned. _Why does she hate me? _Dapplepaw thought. Afterwards, Sunkit and her friend Angelkit, who hated Dapplepaw as much as Sunkit, walked towards Dapplepaw. "Stupid." Sunkit growled while she and Angelkit pounced on her, trying to slash Dapplepaw's throat. Petalstar saw this, and said, "Are you trying to kill Dapplepaw? Five moons in the nursery for both of you. Increased to five for Sunkit." Dapplepaw smiled, and said, "Thank you for protecting me."

"No problem. If they keep this up, you'll be an elder by the time they are warriors." Petalstar replied. Dapplepaw thought of Petalstar as a second mother. Dapplepaw went to the apprentice den. There she saw a gray tom with electric blue eyes. "Hello, Dapplepaw! I made you a nest."

"Hello, I made you a nest." Dapplepaw joked, hoping that the tom was okay with the joked. And he was. He laughed, then said, "No, my name is Rainpaw." Dapplepaw looked around. These apprentices looked nice. "Meet the apprentices. This is Sorrelpaw," Rainpaw said, pointing to a brown tom clawing at the moss in his nest. "This is Firepaw," Rainpaw pointed to a pure orange tom with amber eyes. "This is Shadepaw," Rainpaw motioned to a she-cat in the corner, sleeping. "She was the only she-cat except when you arrived." Dapplepaw knew why she was in the corner, because she was the only female. Rainpaw sighed, then said, "Your nest is next to me and Shadepaw. Sorrelpaw is oldest. Firepaw is youngest, he may get his warrior ceremony in... Five moons." Dapplepaw saw that all these apprentices would be gone by the time Sunkit and Angelkit was apprentices.

Sunkit looked at the nursery entrance. _I will kill Dapplepaw, even if I have to become a rogue!_

_I will get you one day, Dapplepaw. So watch out and keep alert, for I will unsheathe my claws itching for your blood when you least expect it._

_One day, my claws will be the killers of Dapplepaw. Five full moons? I will impress somebody, and you will be the one waiting for five moons._

_One day, you will ask for forgiveness. And all cats will gasp._

_One day, your precious fur will be dust,_

_And everybody will forget about your existence._

Sunkit watched in shock as a cat appeared before her. The cat said, "You want power?"

"Yes." Replied Sunkit.

"Go to sleep, I will train you so you can kill Dapplepaw."

Sunkit smiled. This would help her get revenge.

**How did you like it? **

**Questions: Who is this cat? Why does Sunkit hate Dapplepaw? Do you see a RainxDapple going on? Do you think Sunkit will succeed killing Dapplepaw? And what about Angelkit? Is she a boy or girl? **

**Thank you for reading,**

**YelliGal**


End file.
